


Ending idea

by Mystery_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enjoy!, I don’t know how to tag this, Reader-Insert, sad never using story shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer
Summary: An Ending Idea that’s never making it into the story
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Ending idea

**Author's Note:**

> For a small something for hitting 50 chapters of my story I thought I’d share this.  
> This was written long before I had ever really gotten into the original story line of Miraculous Life. So it’s real old  
> Enjoy  
> Btw I am writing another story for the 50 chapter special...I’m just so tired (ಥ﹏ಥ)

(Name), bloody, bruised and tired, like the rest of her team; Adrien, Nino, Ayla, Chloé, Sabrina, Kim, Luka and Alix, all were de-transformed, sitting down, and resting, their kwamis close by. Picking up the cat Miraculous, she sipped it on her finger, letting Plagg appear beside Tikki, a somber look on his face. After a long hard battle, they had just defeated Hawkmoth, taking his miraculous and now it was time to end this. She stood, leaning against the railing of the Eiffel Tower, looking at the sunset, looking at the city she had come to love and protect for so long. This was where it all started and this is where it will  _ finally _ end.

"(Name)?," she turned her head, staring beside her to see her partner, her kitty, her loving  _ boyfriend _ , standing there, looking worried, "What are you doing?"

She smiled, sadly at him, but it was Plagg who answered, "She's gonna make a wish, Adrien."

Everyone stared at her in wide eyed horror, "W..what is the wish, (Name)?"

Tears stung at her eyes as she looked at everyone, this was her team, the one she trusted above all else, "This wish will right everything, Kitty, but..."

"But it will come with a price, a very high one for this wish.", Tikki finished for her. All Kwamis looked at their holders’ team leader, they had a hunch of what that price was. But it was  _ Chloé _ ; with messy hair, messy makeup and bruises, that figured it out first, tears ran down her eyes as she stared at her friend, " _ No _ , no, no no! (Name), you can't."

"Chloé, what is it, what do you mean?", Ayla had finally shook herself out of her shock.

"The  _ price _ would be (Name)'s  _ life _ !", everyone froze up, slowly turning their head back to stare at the main heroine. The way she was standing with the sun setting behind her. The wind gently blowing her hair around, would have made a beautiful scenery if it wasn't for what was happening now.

"No, (Name), you can't, please don't!", Adrien yelled, he didn't want to lose his partner, his Bug-a-boo, his  _ girlfriend _ . Tears ran down everyone's face but it was (Name) who smiled with the tears. 

"Adrien,  _ I love you. _ ", his heart hammered in his chest, he would usually love hearing those words from her but not this time. "But I want you and everyone happy. I want you to have your mother back, I want my friends to live normal, happy lives."

"But it wouldn't be the same without you, Dudette!", Nino stood up with the help of her girlfriend, Ayla, and Luka, and it was Luka who spoke next, "Yeah, you make our lives happy."

She smiled at them, "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way.", taking a shaky breath, she held up her arm with the ring on it, " _ Tikki and Plagg of the miraculous! I call upon your combined powers to grant my wish! _ ", the ladybug and cat, along with all the Kwamis, even ones from the box appeared and started circling her, turning into bright lights, even making powerful gusts of wind moving around her.

" **_What is your wish, Ladybug Miraculous holder?_ ** ", it was strange hearing Tikki and Plagg's voices combined, sounding so powerful.

"I wish Adrien' parents never found the peacock and butterfly miraculous. I wish the accident with the Guardians never happened, so Fu stayed and finished his training! I wish for everyone to live happily!"

" **_Do you understand the price?_ ** "

She closed her eyes, more tears running down her face then opening them again, looking at everyone faces, these were the people she became close to, her team, her friends, and she would sacrifice everything to make them happy, "Yes, I give up my life in exchange for my wish."

" **_Then so be it, in exchange for your wish, you will vanish from this world and no one will remember you._ ** ", and then with a flash of bright light the wish was granted and the Kwamis disappeared, leaving (Name) standing there, holding her hands to her chest and smiling with tears running down her face.

"Look! Her feet! She's disappearing!." It was Alix, the tough tomboy Alix, who was crying and pointing at her feet. Chloé moved one arm away from Sabrina and wrapped an arm around the tomboy's shoulder along with Kim's, as he reached over and held Sabrina's hand all crying. Luka, Nino, and Ayla all held eachother close, as well.

Adrien walked over to her, one arm outstretched, eyes wide, "(Name)...", his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. This would be the last time he would be able to hold the girl he loved with all his heart.

She held him back and turned her head up to stare at him, tears dripped down his face, falling onto her cheeks, "I.. _ sniff _ ..I love you, (Name). I...We won't forget you."

"I love you, too, Adrien and know that you won't forget me.", she gave him a soft, sad smile, then she moved back from him, standing in front of her team. The heroine looked at everyone, "Thank you, everyone for making my time in this world...", she closed her eyes and took a breath then opened them again, smiling as bright as she could, " _ Miraculous _ ."

(Name) wrapped herself back in Adrien's arms, they watched, crying more as she disappeared more and more. She moved her head up towards his, slowly she pressed her lips to his. Adrien deepened it. They moved from the kiss, sharing into each other's eyes as more and more of her body disappeared and soon all of her was gone, disappearing into sparkling bright bust to the wind.

(Name), the one with a smile for everyone, the one that sticks up for what she believes is right, who fought so hard, their leader, their Ladybug, their  _ friend _ ....

  
_ Was gone _

Adrien clenched his fist tight only to realize something was biting into his palm, lifted it up, he opened his hand and gasped in shock; in his hand was the ladybug hair clip. The one he picked up the first time he met her, the one he gave back when they started dating and now it was given back to him. That broke him. The model fell to his knees, sobbing, fists cliched against the ground.

A hand touched his shoulder, glancing up through tears, he saw Ayla, she was crying too, while staring up into the sky, in the direction where the dust blew away.

"She's gone...she's really  _ gone _ .", without hesitation, she threw her arms around him, sodding even louder, she had just lost her best friend after all. Then everyone moved over, in a group hug, they held each other close.

"Guys, look!", Kim pointed to the ground, it was disappearing too!

"What's happening?", Sabrina gasped

Luke looked around, "The World! It's disappearing!"

Adrien stood up, "Yes, that was (Name)'s wish, the world looks like it's gonna reset itself!", He looked around at everyone, "Listen, Everyone! We can't forget about this! About us or (Name) or what she sacrificed for us!", they all took on a determined look. Chloé wiped away her tears, not caring that she smudged her makeup, "No way in hell I'm forgetting her, she was the only one that saw I could change and became my friend, gave me a chance to be a hero."

"Yeah, that girl's unforgettable!", Kim yelled out and everyone agreed with him.

Ayla took her glasses off, wiped her eyes then put them back on, "She's my best friend and protected me with her life. No way in fucking hell I'm forgetting her."

Nino held his girlfriend close, "Damn right."

Luka smiled, wiping away his tears too, "She was sweet and kind and with a amazing heart. No way I'm forgetting."

Adrien looked at the disappearing world, determination running through him, "She loved me and treated me like I was an equal and a normal person when we met, no way I'm forgetting her."

No one else said anything, because everything they could say had already been said, they just stood close, holding each other's hands, waiting for the end.

_ And in a flash of brilliant, bright light, everything was gone. _

Adrien woke with a start, staring up at all to the familiar ceiling of his bed room, quickly jumping out of bed he glanced around, everything looked the same.

"Plagg?", he called out but there was no sign of the cheese loving cat kwami, he snapped his head over to the door when he heard it creak.

"Adrien, honey, are you up?", his eyes widened, there, right there, was his mom, In prefect health! (Name)'s wished had worked! He smiled, tears burning at his eyes.

"Mom!", he ran over and nearly tackled her down just to hug her.

"Whoa!", she laughed, hugging him back, "What's gotten into you?"

"Just...just a bad dream."

Emilia hmm'ed, patting his head, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ah," he pulled back from her alittle, "No, thanks, now that I know your safe I'm okay."

She smiled at him, "Alright them, so...", she clapped her hands together, "Ready for your first day of public school tomorrow?"

He looked at her in befuddlement, "W..what?"

She raised a brow at him, "Did that nightmare mess with you, honey? It's you're first day of school tomorrow, you're sixteen, you're going too high school?"

Quickly, he played it off, "oh, yeah sorry."

She chuckled, "Well I'll leave you to get dressed, dear, love you."

"Love you, too mom.", with that she shut the door, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts.

(Name) did it, she really did it. She reset the world, his mother was here, that means she didn't have the peacock miraculous and his father didn't have the butterfly one. But...but was it  _ worth _ it? He lost the girl he loved. Wiping the tears away and he quickly got dressed in his regular outfit then going to grab his phone, he stop when he saw, right there, on his nightstand was the leather bracelet (Name) had made him for his sixteenth birthday along with the ladybug hair clip and that cat charm attached to his phone. Picking it up, he placed it on his wrist, the tears made their way back just as his phone rang, picking that up he saw it was  _ Chloé _ !

He answered by placing it to his ear, "Chloé!"

" _ Adrien! Adrien, she did it! (Name) reset us back on the day before our first day of school! There's no miraculous, no Fu or anything, I checked! _ "

"Yeah, yeah she did...Chloé, my mom's alive.", she could her her gasp into the phone

" _ Oh my god, that's amazing! Do you know what happened to me? I woke up and went to get breakfast and my mom was there Adrien,  _ **_my mom_ ** _ was here eating breakfast with my dad, she's suppose to be like in New York with some big fashion line and when I asked her why isn't she there, she said she had this feeling that she needed to come home! And she remembered my name! _ ", he could hear her quietly sobbing over the phone, " _ I don't think I can ever thank (Name) enough if she were here _ ."

"Chloé, that 's so damn amazing and I don't think either of us can," he licked his dry lips, "So what about everyone else, have you checked?"

" _ Yes, I called Sabrina and she remembers and then I checked with Kim and she checked with Alix, they remember too, Adrien _ ."

"Okay, that's great I'm going to check with Nino and the rest and you tell the others to meet me at the park in an hour beside (Name)'s parents bakery."

" _ Okay, good luck, Adrien _ .", she hung up and before he could search for Nino's number, his phone began ringing with a familiar number.

He answered it, "Nino, dude, I was just about to call you!"

" _ Dude, (Name) sent us back! _ "

"Yeah, dude, my mom's alive."

He could hear his friend nearly drop his phone, " _ Holy hell, man, that's amazing! So do Chloé and others remember?" _

"Yep, they all do, what about Ayla and Luka?"

" _ Yeeep, just got off the phone with them, now what is the plan? _ "

"Call them back and tell them to meet up at (Name)'s parents' bakery in an hour."

" _ You got it, man see ya then. _ ", he hung up and Adrien was left staring at his phone.

Adrien had gotten to the park easily it seemed, he told his mother he was going to meet up with Chloé and he'd be back soon, and of course she had his bodyguard drive him. When he got out, he told him to stay in the car and he'd be fine, surprisingly he listened. The model saw his friends gathered near a bench, waiting and talking.

He waved, running over, "Guys!", everyone turned, yelling his name and Chloé threw her arms around him.

"So what's the plan, man?", he moved away from Chloé as he looked at Nino.

"Well, first we need to go and see for ourselves, we need to check the bakery.", Everyone nodded, heading to the building.

They stood in front of the building, Luka shoved his hands in his pockets, "I..is it open?"

"I..I think so."

"Alright, move!", Chloé pushed everyone aside, and opened the door, seeing Sabine, (Name)'s mom, at the counter.

"Oh welcome!", Sabine waves, smiling as all the teens walked in, "What can I get you?"

Adrien smiled at the nice woman, "Hello, I'm Adrien and these are my friends and we want to know if you have a daughter named (Name)?"

Sabine gave them a confused look, which made their stomachs drop, "I'm sorry, we don't have a daughter named (Name), we have a daughter named Marinette, though, if that's who you're looking for."

It was Ayla who answered, "Oh, no sorry, that's not really who we're looking for, thank you though.", they waved as they left. Just as the door shut, Marinette popped her head though the door,

"Who was that, mom?"

"How just a few kids looking for a girl named (Name)."

They were all back at park, sitting around the bench, some looked like they were about to cry and others already crying, the one person they were hoping to find was not here, instead replace by the original, who they would probably be seeing in school, "She's gone, really gone.", Sabrina whispered, looking up at the sky.

"That's  _ enough _ !", Ayla stood up, moving her glasses to wipe away her tears, "(Name) didn't sacrifice herself so we could just sit and grieve for her! She would want us to smile and live on! Even if every step was painful!"

Adrien stood up to, dusting off his pants he turned to his friends,"Ayla's right, (Name) would have wanted us to live our lives to the fullest as much as we could and only think of happy memories of her.", Everyone smiled, yeah, they could do that.

School was weird, with being mental eighteen in a sixteen year olds body, so now they kinda knew how (Name) had felt. This was their reset first day of school and all were sitting in the regular seats; Ayla was behind Nino and Adrien, who had just came in, was sitting beside him, Chloé and Sabrina, of course, sat in the other front row, and Kim and Alix sat were they always did and all that was left was the empty seat beside Ayla. Who everyone glanced at with sadness.

Just then a girl that  _ looked _ like (Name) ran in, with a box, but no that must be that  _ Marientte _ girl, she had replaced and then she re-replaced her after the wish. She sat in (Name)'s seat, which made the ex-miraculous holders bristled, especially Chloé. She was about to get up and throw the girl out but Sabrina held her back, calming her down, telling her it wasn't worth it. She definitely got weird looks from the Marinette girl. Ayla decide that it would be best to befriend this girl, it's what her best friend would have wanted, she stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Ayla, I'm new. What's your name?"

The baker girl looked surprised, "I..um I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng.", then she smiled, "Nice to meet you, welcome."

"Thanks, I just met Nino and Adrien here is new, too.", she lied, pointed her thumb at the blond, who turned around and awkwardly smiled at the blue-haired girl, who blushed pink. The model turned around quickly, she seemed nice but, he sighed, leaning his cheek against his fist, she wasn't his pretty Bug-a-boo Princess and he really hoped she didn't get a crush on him.

Well life enjoys  _ fucking _ him over, doesn't it? Because it was obvious that she had a crush on him after only a week into school, which was awkward as hell and he only saw her as a friend and Chloé refused to hang out with them when Marinette was with them, which was reasonable really, it felt like they were replacing their friend, which they weren't and apparently Chloé also bullied her just like (Name) but only Marinette remembers and really didn't let it go, understandable, really but Man, the one time when the blond blew up at her was... _ something _ .

"At least  _ (Name) _ believed I could be a good person and still keep my  _ attitude _ !", she stormed away with Sabrina and even Ayla running after her, Alix would have probably gone to but she and Kim had sports that afternoon and couldn't hang out.

Marinette stared at the fuming blond's back as she stormed away, she glanced between, Adrien and Nino, "Wait, (Name)? Isn't that the girl my mom said you came into the bakery looking for?"

Adrien's back straightened, grabbing his leather bracelet, that was still around his wrist, Luka, who she just met a few days ago, turned his head away and coughed into his fist and Nino, who messed with his cap was the one to answer her, "She was a friend of ours, she's..."

"No longer around.", Luka finished for him.

"But I thought, Ayla just met you guys and Adrien, too?"

"She was an internet friend of all of ours before we came here.", the model lied, no more did they talk about this subject and Marinette started being nicer to Chloé, even if the rich girl was still a little hostile towards her.

It wasn't until their second week, that something changed. They were all sitting as the bell rung and of course, Marinette just got inside by the skin of her teeth before she was late, she was also bouncing in her seat, Ayla raised a brow at her, "Girl, what is with you? Did you have caffeine again?"

"No! A distant cousin of mine is moving here from China and she’s going to be in our class, I can't wait for you guys to meet her!", everyone quieted down as the teacher began talking.

"Alright everyone," everyone quieted down as the teacher began talking, "We have a new student today, we're just getting so many new students!", Miss. Bustier chuckled, "Now, she's all the way from China and I want you to make her feel welcomed.", she turned her head towards the door, calling out, "You may come in and please introduce yourself.", everyone turned to see the door open and who walked caused the ex-miraculous holders to freeze, holding their breaths.

( _ Name)! _

It was her! It was (Name)! Yeah, she looked different; her hair was a different style and color and so were her eyes and skin but it was her, they could recognize her anywhere, no matter what shape she took! She wore basically the same thing but the jacket was a lot looser/baggier, her hair was pulled into a half ponytail with a ribbon tied in the back and chunky red shoes instead of flats.

She stood in front of the class, her hands claps in front of her, "Hello, I am (Name) (Last Name)-Wang, my grandfather and I just moved here from China, I hope to have a wonderful last few years with everyone.", she smiled but those who  _ knew _ her, could see the sparkle of  _ mischief _ in her (Colored) eyes.

They all didn't really get to talk to her until lunch. They sat in the almost empty classroom, it was only them, Marinette and (Name), "(Name)?", she looked up and smiled at Adrien, which made his inside go gooey, "Is...is that you?"

Marinette looked between them in confusion, and (Name) sighed, touching her cousin on the arm, freezing her in place. She stood up, "Yeah, it's me."

"(Name), you idiot!", Chloé jumped, wrapping her arms around her, that broke the silence and everyone jumped in hugging her. After they were done with the hugging, they realized that Marinette was frozen, Ayla and Nino poked at her and she didn't move her anything, "What did you do?"

"I froze her, she can't hear or see what we're doing."

Adrien kept his arm around her shoulder, "What happened to you, (Name)? How can you do that?"

(Name) smirked and taped her finger against a desk, everything disappeared and they were in a cosmos, everyone looked around in awe the they looked at (Name) who had changed.

She looked gorgeous; she was wearing a golden/silver flowing dress, her hair grew out and floated around her, she wore Chinese style hair pins, and her make up was done with gold lipstick and silver cat-eye liner.

"Oh, my god.", it was Alix that broke the silence.

"More like a goddess."

And then Ayla was next, "What?"

"I think it was because I made the ultimate sacrifice, the universe gave me something in return.", she smiled at everyone, "You're looking at the Goddess of Miraculous and Kwamis and the protector of the Miraculous Holders.", she looked at them, worried, "Is this gonna change everything?"

Everyone looked at her, "Of course not, (Name), you're still you." Nino smiled at her. Everyone agreed that it wouldn't change anything, she was still herself....just with  _ goddess _ powers, nothing in their life is normal.


End file.
